Riding Crops and Handcuffs
by Moujival
Summary: What happens when Angel manages ti find a riding crop and some handcuffs? Bad shit. For Castiel, at least. MaleOC x Castiel, perhaps Nathaniel x MaleOC x Castiel in the near future.


**So. My first story. It is a lemon. Yup. Sorry, I'm not good at writing smut or smut related items! / Actually, I'm not good at writing at all... (Note: Angel is my male OC.)**

* * *

"Hey, Cassie~!" Castiel looked over to his boyfriend. The booty-short wearing boy had a large smirk plastered across his face and he held a riding crop in one hand, handcuffs in the other. "Aw, fuck." Those were the only words our trigger-tempered redhead could get out before his boyfriend tackled him into the handcuffs and drug his tiny ass to the basement.

Ten minutes later, Castiel was chained to one of the stupid freaking poles in his basement. Why they were there, he had no clue. But, he didn't mind. At some point he'd decided to use one for s stripper pole to surprise Angel when he got home. Anyways, back to this story.

Castiel glanced over to Angel, who was just standing there, eyeing his boyfriend. Or, as he liked to call it, his 'property'. Pfft. Castiel didn't belong to anybody. Beyotch.

"…You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Castiel finally asked after about five more (boring) minutes. Angel smiled and clapped his hands. "Yep~! Very much so!" he trilled. Castiel sighed in annoyance. "…I hate you." He said. Angel frowned. "Well, if you're gonna be mean, then I'll just leave you down here!" He stomped his foot and turned to leave. A frantic "NO!" from behind him made him turn around. Castiel had begun to struggle against the chains, trying to get out. "You can't do that! I-I'm sorry! J-just, please don't leave me down here!" he cried.

Angel chuckled. Yes, it was mean using Castiel's fear of the dark against him, but Hell! He was horny! The white haired boy turned around and strode over to his boyfriend, gently cupping his pale cheeks in his hands and wiping away the small tears that were dripping over them. "Aw, I was just kidding, Sweetie. I wouldn't leave alone, ever." He cooed. Castiel just whimpered and tried to move toward Angel. But, he just settled for nuzzling against Angel's soft hand.

Angel let out a small 'hmph' and moved away, causing Castiel to let out a disappointed whine. "Now, Sweetie, I brought you down here so that we could have some fun! And, if you cry, then it isn't fun at all. So, let's get go~ing!" Angel sang. Castiel just stood there. He didn't enjoy being tied up. At. All.

"Angel, I- HMPH?!" Angel strapped a ball gag onto Castiel. The red head let out a string of angry, muffled noises. "Oh…You wanna know why I put the gag on you?" Angel asked, tilting his head to the side. Castiel nodded angrily. "Well, it makes you sexier!" Castiel sweatdropped. "And, I like the muffled moans…" Angel purred. Castiel's face turned almost the same shade of red as his hair. His boyfriend might act innocent, but he's a closet pervert! Geez…

Angel smiled and took off the handcuffs. Castiel was confused. Wasn't he just put in those? _Clink, clink. _And, the ankle shackles too? "Hmm…Cassie…" Angel mumbled aloud. "Hmph." Angel grabbed a fistful of Castiel's hair and yanked him toward a table that was pushed against a wall. "MMPHF!" Castiel let out a pained cry that went unheard by his white haired boyfriend.

Castiel was bent over the table, the edges digging into his ribs. 'This fucking hurts!' he screamed in his mind. However, all of his thoughts vanished when he felt Angel squeezing and rubbing his bottom. "Nnn…Angel…" he moaned softly. How the hell could Angel make him forget that he was angry just by touching him?! Castiel small moans turned into little cries of pain when Angel grabbed his hair again.

"Don't make any noises." He scolded his boyfriend, letting go of the red hair in his fist. Castiel just let out a little whimper and he nodded his head. "Good boy!" Angel ran his hands up and down the curve of Castiel's spine, feeling every little vertebrae that the red head had. A small mewl threatened to rise out of Castiel's throat. "Nng…" Castiel let out a little groan, hoping that Angel hadn't heard it. Sadly, the white haired boy did.

He grabbed Castiel by the hair again and dragged him over to the wall where he was previously chained. After Angel had once again restrained his younger boyfriend, he picked his forgotten riding crop up off of the cold floor. "You do know what this is, right Cassie?" he asked, waving the item in front of Castiel's face. Said boy gulped and nodded. Angel chuckled. "Good…" he mused. Then he stepped in front of his dear Cassie. "And do you know what I'm going to use it for?" Again, Castiel nodded. "Okay then."

_Whack!_

Castiel let out a cry of pain when Angel smacked the crop against his pale thigh. A bright red mark was already forming from the sharp impact. Angel chuckled again. "Aw, did I hurt you?" he asked sarcastically. Castiel just glared at him. "I fucking— AAH!" Angel hit him again, on his other thigh this time. "Y-you fucking….s-sadist…" Castiel whimpered. He knew what was going to happen once he said those words, yet he still uttered them.

_Whack! Whack!_

This time, the hits were placed on his chest. Castiel arched his back and let out another cry of pain. "Angel...! It hurts, Angel…" Castiel cried with a small whine. Angel smirked. "That's the idea, Cassie. This is _training._" Castiel looked at his boyfriend. "Train…?" Angel sighed in annoyance. "You've been bad, Castiel. And this is how I'm going to train you. If you do something wrong, you get the crop." For extra emphasis, Angel smacked his boyfriend's thigh again with said instrument. Then, he let out a giggle. "But, if you're _good, _then I'll make sure that I pleasure you accordingly." He cooed.

"I-I…" Castiel couldn't find anything to say. "Oh, silent so soon? I was almost certain that you'd be throwing out more swears! Oh well." Angel said with a small shrug. A minute passed and Angel just looked at the silent red head before him. "Are you going to be quiet now?" he asked. Castiel nodded. "Good!" Angel still picked up the ball gag and strapped it back onto his boyfriend. "Now, maybe we can do something a lot more _fun_…"

* * *

**Welp, decided to make this a twoshot. ;^;b Yup.**


End file.
